Empire
History All material is subject to change. Culture and society The Empire is a relatively temperate nation west of the Malistan Wall, historically populated by a simple militaristic androcracy culture. Commerce is given minimal scrutiny as long as taxes are paid on time; businesses such as brothels and gambling halls are not only tolerated, but expected ever since the rule of Riclannan Hallmark III. Religion Under the Thedas Empire, Adasean worship was a goverment policy, which meant that people were discouraged to believe in any other deity. The influence of religion engendered a cultural boon of law enforcement, which caused a crack down on corruption and lawbreakers. The templars of the Knight's Hand combines the roles of those of a judge and a police officer, thus avoiding long legal wrangles by allowing criminals to be tried and sentenced on the spot. Petty theft isn't common but does occur and is sometimes a way of life in the less wealthy quarters of the cities. Goverment and politics The Empire was ruled with absolute power by Emperor Riclannan Hallmark V, with Baltasar Sate as Grand Vizier and Udohorn Cruian as Royal Magus. Imperial rule was authoritarian. There was little to freedom of speech and dissidents were punished harshly. Outside Erista, the capital of the Empire, lesser nobles ruled as Arl's. Appointed by the Emperor himself an Arl governed lands and collected taxes. It was customary for a group of soldiers, platoon to company size, to be stationed alongside any Arl. To ensure the protection of the noble as well as their continued loyalty to the crown. Views on Magic Magic not controlled by the state was greatly feared. This fear grew to a phenomenal level during Riclannan Hallmark II's time on the throne. During his rule he spread lies and implemented numerous smearing campaigns against the Elves on how they could bewitch minds and devour the souls of honorable men. But this new found fear and hatred wasn't only directed at the Elven kind but any non-human magic-user. This fear eventually developed into full blown xenophobia that continues till this day. Xenophobia The Empire of Thedas emphasized Human supremacy. It justified its actions through claims it was a Human's duty to preserve order and prevent the exploitation of lesser species. Any action in the pursuit of that goal was justified. Because of their beliefs of Human superiority other non-human species like Elves, Orcs and Goblins became subjected to slavery thanks to Riclannan Hallmark II. Dwarfs were just human enough to avoid being enslaved. Slavery was so active during Hallmark II's rule entire towns became devoted to the trafficking and molestation of female non-humans. Which caused a great explosion of Elf and Orc halfings within the Empire. Udohorn Cruian was an after product of these events. These towns were eventually abandoned or demolished after the end of Hallmark II's rule. The Empire was known to commit atrocities and xenocidal campaigns against non-humans. Riclannan Hallmark II was among the first, where he single handedly destroyed the elven city of Corlaur and enslaved over 85% of the elven people. During the rule of Riclannan Hallmark IV attempts at taming the xenophobia were made. With some halflings were allowed to enlist in the regular army and own property, overall life did not change. Again Udohorn Cruian is one such example who has Elf blood in his vains but also holds within the Empire the most authority next to the Emperor and Grand Vizier. Titles All nobility may be referred to as 'lordship/ladyship' or 'my lord/lady' when not using their official title. Ser A polite term of address to and by those of equal or greater status than oneself. Freeholders The term for any land not owned by nobilty or the church. Arl Each freehold chooses an arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is made based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle, as it's rarely worthwhile to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at your land too late to defend it. No formal oaths are sworn to the local Arl however, instead oaths of loyalty and service are instead sworn in to the ruling emperor who grants the Arl the authority to rule over a select territory in the emperor' stead. Some Arls are given command of strategic fortresses that the Emperor could not oversee directly. They are more prestigious than other Arl. Grand Vizier Grand Vizier was an office of the Thedas Empire responsible for maintaining the day-to-day operations of the Empire and other noble bureaucracy. It was the highest rank besides Emperor and Udohorn Cruian, who was the Royal Magus. He oversaw the many ministries, departments, bureaus, and offices, as well as acted as personal assistant to the Emperor. Essentially, the Grand Vizier performed almost all the day-to-day duties which the Emperor couldn't perform. He acted as an intermediary for the Emperor; few spoke to His Majesty without first going through the Grand Vizier. Royal Magus The Royal Magus or Court Wizard was once an post of great pride and prestige, caretaking to the Emperor's questions on all things mystical and magical. But since the rule of Riclannan Hallmark IV the position has become nothing more than a joke among the Imperial courts. Putting half trained Halflings into office to appease the half-breeds. Emperor The Emperor possesses absolute control and power over the Empire and the few remaining noble houses. An Emperor is referred to as "your Majesty", while a prince or princess (designated heir(s) of the monarch) is called "your Highness." Only through blood relations to the royal family can one ascend to the throne and rule. Inheritance Imperials are patrilineal, willful, and their families tend to be managed by a male figure. Usually, the oldest son inherits the majority of the property, but there are some cases where the eldest daughter is named heir simply because she seems more capable or when a son isn't available. Trivia *It was joked that Hallmark II implemented his purge of the Elves because he was turned down by one. *Royal Magus is one of the few titles a woman could attain. Category:Locations Category:Nations